TheLastDisneyToon's Wooden Thomas and Friends Remake 14: Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin-US)
Here is TheLastDisneyToon's fourteenth Thomas and Friends remake, told by George Carlin for the US. Cast Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin-US) *Henry *Gordon *James *Duck *Diesel *Sir Topham Hatt *Percy *Coaches *Freight Cars *Cabooses *Breakdown Train *Happy Diesel Nameplates *Devious Diesel *Thomas *James *Gordon *Henry *Edward *Duck *Sir Topham Hatt Transcript Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin-US) *Narrator: (Duck is being turned) Duck is very proud of being Great Western. He talks endlessly about it. But he works hard too and makes everything ran like clockwork. It was a splendid day. (Duck puffs along the main line, hauling a red and yellow Express coach, a red and white Knapford coach, and Spencer's red Express coach) The cars and coaches behave well, (Duck bumps into some freight cars) the passengers even stopped grumbling. (Duck pulls five freight cars and a caboose) But the engines didn't like having to bustle about. *Duck: There are two ways of doing things. *Narrator: Duck told them. *Duck: The Great Western way, or the wrong way. I'm Great Western and... *Henry, Gordon and James: Don't we know it! *Narrator: They groaned. The engines were glad when the visitor came. He purred smoothly towards him. Sir Topham Hatt introduce him. (Devious Diesel is turned and is rolling backward) *Sir Topham Hatt: Here is Diesel. I have agreed to give him a trial. He needs to learn. Please teach him, Duck. *Diesel: Good morning. *Narrator: Purred Diesel in an oily voice. *Diesel: Please to meet you, Duck. Is that James and Henry and Gordon too? I am delighted to meet such famous engines. (Duck and Diesel leave) *Narrator: The silly engines were flattered. *Engines: He has very good manners. *Narrator: They murmured. *Engines: We're pleased to have in our yard. *Narrator: Duck had his doubts. *Duck: Come on! *Narrator: He said. Diesel purred after him. *Diesel: Your worth Top... *Duck: Sir Topham Hatt to you. *Narrator: Ordered Duck. (Diesel and Duck stop) Diesel looked hurt. *Diesel: Your worthy Sir Topham Hatt thinks I need to learn. He is mistaken. We diesel don't need to learn. We know everything. We come to a yard and improvement. We are revolutionary. *Duck: Oh! Narrator: Said Duck. *Duck: If you are revo-thingummy, perhaps you would collect my cars while I fetch Gordon's coaches. (leaves) *Narrator: Diesel delighted to show off, purred away. (Diesel leaves) When Duck returned, (Duck arrives) Diesel was trying to take some cars from a siding. They were old and empty. (Diesel is trying to take nine freight cars from a siding) They've not been touch for a long time. Diesel found them hard to move. Pull! Push! Backwards! Forwards! *Cars: Oh! Oh! *Narrator: The cars groaned. *Cars: We can't! We won't! *Narrator: Duck watched with interest. Diesel lost patience. *Diesel: Grrr! *Narrator: He roared, and gave a great heave. The cars jerked forward. *Cars: Ohhh! *Narrator: They screamed. *Cars: We can't! We won't! *Narrator: Some of their brakes snapped, and the gear jammed in the sleepers. *Diesel: Grrrr! *Duck: Ha, ha, ha! *Narrator: Chuckled Duck. Diesel recovered and tried to push the cars back, but they wouldn't move. (Diesel backs, only to find the cars not moving) Duck ran quietly around to collect the other cars. (Duck pulls some other freight cars) *Duck: Thank you for arranging these, Diesel. I must go now. *Diesel: Don't you want this lot? *Duck: No thank you. *Narrator: Diesel gulped. *Diesel: And I've taken all this trouble? Why didn't you tell me? *Duck: You never asked me. Besides. *Narrator: Said Duck. *Duck: You were having such fun being revo-whatever-it-was-you-said. Goodbye. (leaves) *Diesel: Grrrr! *Narrator: Diesel had to help the workmen clear the mess. He hated it. All the cars were laughing and singing at him. *Cars: Cars are waiting in the yard, tackling them with ease'll, show the world what I can do, gaily boasts the Diesel, in and out he creeps about, like a big black weasel, when he pulls the wrong cars out, Pop Goes The Diesel! *Diesel: Grrr! (leaves, hauling the Breakdown Train with him) *Narrator: Growled Diesel, and scuttled away to sulk in the shed. Nameplates *Devious Diesel is shown. *Thomas is shown. *James is shown. *Gordon is shown. *Henry is shown. *Edward is shown. *Duck is shown. *Sir Topham Hatt holds a sign that says 'Next Story Coming Up!'. Category:TheLastDisneyToon